lps_a_world_of_own_own_fanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Season 3
Season 3 is the third season of Littlest Pet Shop: A World of Our Own. The Dogs are back in this season, which they first appear in Pet Patrol. Episodes #So Much More To Me - Jade learns an important lesson that there is more that meets the eye than just napping and staying at home all day. #Edie’s Opera - Edie is cast to voice the main character in an animated opera musical directed by Rusty Shepbourne, but one of the cast members who plays the villain actually hates her for real. #Despicable Jade - #Pet Patrol #Runaway Bev #Sick As A Cat - Brooklyn Labbydoo tells Roxie that Jade has a fever, so She and her friends find different ways to cure her. #Savannah Sings The Blues - Dottie takes over Savannah’s Apartment and gives her a scar, which causes her to sing the blues in front of everyone. #Game Pet Advance - Trip gets a cool new video game called Game Pet Advance, but Jade doesn’t understand why that game is popular. #The Babysitting Club - Roxie, Jade, and Quincy decide to start a Babysitting Club, but when Quincy Faints when the kids are being too playful when Roxie plays fetch with them, Jade must find a distraction for The Kids. #Crashed It - Bev tries to drive a car to try more human stuff, but she keeps on crashing every time She tried to drive. #Yut Gets Lost - Trip and Quincy take Mister Yut to a Rainforest Village where hybrid animals live, but Mister Yut gets lost when he fails swinging from a vine bumping into Victor. #Continental Drift - The Pet 6 get devided during a earthquake, Roxie, Jade, and Bev ended up visiting the island of misfit Pets once again, while Trip, Quincy, and Edie ended up in A City called Golden City. #Friday The 13th - Roxie runs off during a Lockdown to stay safe from a storm at The LPS on Friday the 13th, So Mister Yut sends Bev to look for her, but in order to find Roxie, she must get Mabel unstuck from sap that Petula’s Posse trapped her in. #DJ Bev - Trip’s DJ for his New Years Jamming Eve party takes a sick day, so Bev takes his place, but Bev only knows The Wicky Wicky. #The Big Chill - The Pet Six go to The Chill Out Inn Together, but when snow falls hard, Bev falls into hibernation, and Phoebe Bunnyton loses her phone while skiing, the rest of the team go on a mission to get the phone. #Savannah’s Latin Jazz Concert - Some Latin Pets ask Savannah to Do a Latin Jazz Concert, but Savannah doesn’t know how to speak Latin. #Posse: Impossible - Petula’s Posse is extremely mad that they keep on failing every time they try to come up with evil plans, like their most recent one, cancelling a roller derby match, so they go on strike. #Beau To The Rescue - Dottie breaks into Wisteria’s Studio and traps her team, but Edie survives and tells Beau to help her rescue Wisteria, Danielle, and Reba. #Green Means Go - #Most Shocking Paw-Zombies #Jade Gets Flushed - Jade gets flushed down the toilet by The Male Members of Petula’s Posse, and now is stuck in a sewer and needs to get out. #Home Invasion - Petula and Her Snobby Friends invade Roxie and Jade’s Apartment, So they must let their differences aside and try to kick them out. #Naughty Sweetie #Ultra Here #Ice Crystal Fever #Stir It Up #Frolicking In Paw-Tucket #Mayor Down #Giant Bev - Bev finds a strange gem that turns her into a massive turtle. She and her friends must find a way to get her back to regular size before she destroys everything. #Rooming Requests #Have Fun Exploding #Double Daring #Long Walk Home #Stranger Danger #Edie Potter #Family Traditions #Back & Bigger Than Ever #No Pressure #Broken Friendship #Long Lost Friend #Bev’s Movie Nightmare - #Sinister Revenge #Evil Brat #Forbidden Friendship #X’s & Y’s #Sciences Time #Rumor Issues #Born With Killer Instincts #Times The Charm #Split In Half #Area Something #Surprise Departure #Sweetie’s Dream #Big Pet 6 #Pokemon Dilemma - Ultra is going on a short, three-day vacation and he needs Roxie and Jade to watch his Pokemon for him while he is gone. However, these Pokemon can and will only take orders from Ultra. Can Roxie and Jade stop them before the whole apartment comes crashing down? Crossover *Alien Invasion - Crossover with Alien: Isolation. When the Xenomorph from Sevastopol make its way into Paw-Tucket, it starts kidnapping anyone it finds. No one seems to stand a chance, it's at least 10 feet tall, has a long spiked tail, and a miniature mouth inside of its regular mouth powerful enough to bite right through skulls. And eventually more show up. Can the main pets stop the Xenomorph before everyone in Paw-Tucket falls victim? *Cartoon Studio Turned Horror - Crossover with Bendy and the Ink Machine. When Roxie and Bev become trapped in a cartoon studio, they have to escape with their lives still in tact. However, Ink-Bendy haunts the place and tries to catch them. However, Ultra's Pokemon and Jade are turned into ink demons and also hunt them down. Can they escape? Category:Seasons